Dark Queen
by Kateregal
Summary: SWAN QUEEN! ENCHANTED FOREST. The Evil Queen meets Dark Emma in Rumple's cell,locked up. Both of them have a bad temper so things between them in the beginning are not the best,at all. At first they are enemies, who have a strange connection and feelings for each other, but of course they won't admit that. But with time they will embrace what they feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST SWAN QUEEN FANFIC SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IDEA JUST CAME INTO MY HEAD ONE NIGHT AS I WAS WATCHING SQ VIDEOS AND PHOTOS ON INSTAGRAM SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS. SNOW WHITE IS NOT EMMA'S MOTHER AND THE DARK CURSE WILL NEVER BE ENACTED.**

Long time ago, in a magnificent parallel world full of magical creatures you could've just hear about, live and walk among people,living their lives as happiest as they can. This world is just a fairytale to us, complete different _realm_ , as they like to say. Just imagination of our restricted brains,just a story about heroes and villains, about happy endings and finding true loves. Oh how wrong are we? So blind and selfish to believe that there's no other world except ours. Well, darlings, there is. And is much more realistic than any other story or book you've ever heard of.

This is how it started...

The big storm leaned over Dark side of the Enchanted Forest ruled by the Evil Queen who became widow not so long ago. Apparently her husband, King Leopold, was killed. Although many people think that Queen killed him just to take over the crown, because his young sweet daughter Snow White was underage, while other have their own theory how King died because of old age. Only one knows the truth. Queen. Trust me, it's better for you to call her Queen, than to put inconvenient adjective in front of her name. Some people have done that and they ended up banished or worse, killed on the spot. You should see her; sitting on her precious,strong horse with most royal posture person can have, one arm in the air as she roughly pushed the poor man against sharp rock. Blood all around him and what's worst,she didn't even blink while doing such a criminal.

Instead she widened sinister smile all around her face, intimidating every single soul that was there, who were hiding behind each other's back just to avoid her poisonous glare. Little later she hit the back of the horse with whip who jumped on his rear legs,like he was showing those people his ruler victory. And so she went back to her castle,eyeing everyone as she was doing so. No one has ever thought that the Queen hides such evil inside of herself. Actually, no one knew anything about the Queen. They all heard about her glorious beauty which was the only thing she had. Trapped inside of that castle walls; prisoner in her own home, in constant shadows and nasty memories of deceased Queen Eva.

Today was anniversary of Daniel's death and all she was doing was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for servants to serve her dinner,so she could eat and escape Snow's further tedious chatter. But for now she was listening Snow's constant babbling how interesting day she had. Honestly, Regina couldn't care less. All she cared about today, all she was thinking about today was her beautiful,gentle Daniel, softly holding her in his arms, promising and giving her moon and stars. Regina smiled at thought but was interrupted by Snow's loud squeak as she was laughing like an idiot.

''And then James and I started running and we saw a woman...''

Regina shook her head and, just this time, payed attention to Snow's words.

''And started walking towards her when she turned around to face us, she was holding a heart. A human heart!'' Horror spread across girl's face ''In her hands and she was crushing it.''

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at the servant who put plate full of food in front of her, thinking about woman who, appears to be a lot like Regina. Crushing hearts. That wasn't good. She was the only sorceress,witch as some use to call her, in this part of Enchanted Forest, how is it even possible that she hasn't even heard about this woman. Well it seems she'll have to explore this woman a little more. Actually this was very intrigue for Regina, finding someone like yourself must be special.

''Tell me child, where did you find that woman?''

She asked as she wiped away the corners of her perfect lips covered with purple lipstick,looking at the plate,still lost in her mind. Snow titled her head, looking at her stepmother and asking her shakily:

''Why?''

Regina suppressed chuckle because she can see Snow's fear all around her face. Actually that face was very familiar. People were watching _her_ like this; pale skin, widened eyes and tightly pressed jaw. She was starting asking herself who the hell was this person? How does she looks like. She must be very intimidating to leave such mark on poor,innocent Snow's mind. That brat was everything but innocent. No one knows her like Regina does, the only people who knew her are dead now. No one can protect her, not even her darling shepard. She thinks that she's safe. This thought made Regina smile a little. It's good that it went unnoticed by girl who was still talking about mysterious woman who had white hair and...Regina didn't even pay attention at her words,like at all. She was thinking about having this girl in her bare hands, this naive girl is blindly trusting her, thinking how she'll protect her if something bad happens. But what she doesn't know is that Regina is planning to squeeze that hand and choke the life out of her. Daniel's death must be avenged. Even now as they were sitting at the table, Regina couldn't remove the thought about stabbing the fork, which she was clenching so tightly until her knuckles became white, in girl's precious neck.

''Just tell me.'' She said firmly,hand clenching into fist under the table as she let a little amount of anguish filling the air between two of them.

Snow coughed and put a full spoon of soup in her mouth,after she swallowed she answered her _dearest_ stepmother:

''A bit further from James' farm. She was just walking around the fields...in white dress and sinister look upon her face while she was crushing someone's heart...'' As Snow was talking she almost started crying bitter tears, full of sadness and questions; how can someone be so heartless?

In that moment Regina got up from the table,annoyed to the core because of this child who just can't shut up! Snow looked at her in confusion , getting up from the table as well:

''Where are you going?''

Regina didn't even bother to answer her. Instead she just continued walking with her regal posture; head high, straight spine and watching right in front of herself. As she was walking through the castle every single person she passed by, bowed. Smirk widened across her face. This was exactly what she wanted. Everyone on their knees in front of her. She wanted to see fear and respect everytime she look at them. She felt so powerful, and as she was thinking about the strange woman, she told herself that she was nothing compared to herself and if that woman starts making problems that she will just have to get rid of her. Not such a big deal. Regina killed many, this woman will not be an exception. Although it was a strange feeling. Thinking about that woman and about finding her...She didn't know how to start. She can't just poof herself in the middle of field, expecting that woman to be there.

So, there was only one person who could help her.

Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin.

So she poof herself in front of his cell, disappearing in the purple smoke with just one flick of her wrist. This place didn't change one bit. There wasn't light at all. Only darkness, which suited her. She started walking towards the dungeon, grabbing the bar cells with both of her hands, bringing her face to them,staring into the darkness, evoking Rumple's name. She called him about three times, politely, but then she bursted, using her firm and high, strong voice fill with annoyance:

''Show yourself you little imp!''

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes and was about to turn around and go. She lost hope,really quickly. It's strange because she lives with Snow who can't stop talking about hope and love and those stuff in which Regina forgot to believe long time ago. She didn't even notice the woman inside of the cell,looking at her. Woman was curled like ball of wool in the corner of the cell,looking at Regina. Admiring her from the first time she laid her eyes on her beautiful body. Woman knew Regina will come. Wonder how? _That_ woman _is_ the Dark One. You'll learn her story later, for now, let focus on her eyes devouring Regina's figure and face. She was tall, probably because of those high heels in which she looked even more sinister, woman could bet that Regina was much more fragile without those. As she was checking her heels, she started looking at her strong,beautiful legs in those black leather jeans. Darkness started talking inside of womans head:

 **''She's tempting. Absolutely alluring woman, isn't she?''**

Woman nodded and answered in her head firmly,without hesitation when Darkness continued with seductive tone:

 **''I knew you'd like her. But there's one thing you should know...''**

Woman answered slowly with mad higher voice:

'' _I know...She's the Queen_.''

Woman payed attention at Regina again, who was starting to lose her temper. Woman find her even more attractive now, like this wild and furious because she didn't get what she wanted. Oh so, she's used to get what she wanted...but there was something else she saw in Regina. Lack of hope. Loneliness. Sadness buried deep inside of those dark eyes that shows up more than eternal evil. Good side of woman was thinking about her in that way, but dark side, Darkness was pushing her on the wrong path:

 **''Take a good look at her. Beautiful woman with beautiful body...''**

Emma's gaze locked on Regina's breasts which were going up and down heavily in that corset, sweetly caressed by her delicate,black hair which was gathered in high tail. As Regina's frustration grew more and more by each passing second. Good side of Emma didn't want to be rude so she looked at Regina's face instead of her body. Even from here she could see how beautiful lips she had;thick and soft covered with cherry lipstick. So dark. So devilishly tempting. It was like they were calling for her, evoking her name through whispers, how she could kiss them., making them swollen until they bleed...Ugh! Can't you see how easy is to fall into darkness?

 **''Don't forget I know everything what you think and you're absolutely right...Your arms should be on that body...touching those rich breasts,kissing those appealing lips, isn't that right Emma? And you and I know that that's true and that that's what you want...''**

And as Emma started thinking about that, slightly smiling to herself she looked at Regina turning around and she didn't want to let her go, but she was still thinking how awkward that would be. Just jump out of here,grabbing her soft arm and pushing her against those cell bars as closest she can,just enough for their lips to touch, just a little touch on those rich lips would be enough. Emma would be sated.

 **''What are you waiting for? Are you crazy? Will you let her walk away?!''**

Darkness was scolding her, yelling in her head as loudest it could,deliberately urging her to get up and to stop Regina from leaving, how this was not right, how she won't meet this kind of woman in her whole life, and we all know that Dark Ones are immortal. In that moment Emma got up and inaudibly came closer to Regina,heart beating so fast that she had a feeling it could jump from her chest, right into Regina's hands as she, completely terrified and stunned turned around,feeling cold hand holding her in place, watching woman in front of herself. Regina opened her mouth and stared in woman in front of her. She had white skin and white hair along with long,almost bridal white dress and red lipstick on those sweet lips.

Regina knew, she wasn't innocent,she knew that she,herself started making vulgar fantasies inside of her head with this woman in white. Emma has done the same. Studying Regina from this angle. She looked beautiful from afar, but now, she looked like an angel, angel of death to be precise in that dark,black clothing, but Emma couldn't care less. She already sold her soul to the devil, the same moment she stabbed Rumple's chest with the dagger. Both were utterly astonished by each other. Regina,aggressively,like she knows, tried to pull her hand out of Emma's grip, being quiet all the time, she just snarled at Emma because she was holding her so roughly it hurt. In one moment Emma wanted to let her go, but Darkness reminded her, telling her selfishly:

 **''Don't you dare let her go.''** Silence **''Look at her. She's just like you. Corrupted to the core.''**

And in that moment it wasn't just Darkness who was speaking, Regina raised her voice, converting to Emma as she was speaking to some peasants:

''Move your dirty hands away from me!''

Regina made disgust face expression,the same she makes when she sees Snow White all happy and healthy and still...very much _alive_ , running inside of the castle walls.

She moved away from Emma's grip, finally, but it wasn't because Regina was stronger it was because Regina's words,somehow hurt Emma's feelings and she went weak all of the sudden. And all she wanted was for Regina to stay. All she could hear in her head was mocking voice of smug Darkness:

 **''Oh, she's feisty...I bet she's a great lover.''**

Emma stayed silent,looking at Regina with hurt eyes and, even Regina doesn't know why, but she was touched by hurt look in woman's eyes. Maybe she was hursh? Nonsense. She was, _is,_ the Queen and she made herself perfectly clear that she wasn't one of them. That she's better. After all that's everything what Cora was telling and teaching her. It finally stuck in her head and now it can't get out.

 **''Don't take it personally. She's the Queen. She won't let you touch her just like that.''**

Emma smirked '' _Of course she won't_.'' She thought and looked at Regina's astonished face. Raised eyebrows and mouth closed in one line...oh those mouth. Regina must be thinking how she went crazy because she's locked up in here.

''Really, dear, what's the matter with you? Are you completely mad?''

Emma was losing her temper, bit by bit. This woman really knows how to make you crazy, and it makes you think about horrible things. From dirty desired in bedroom to committing a murder. Those kind of people are most dangerous, of them all. And now, it didn't matter now how beautiful Regina looked, or how her body and deep, husky voice did things to Emma. Emma couldn't stand this any longer. She acted so powerless in front of this woman. It looked like decades had passed when she remembered that she is the Dark One. That she can rip this perfect woman's heart from her chest and make her do her bidding and everything else she wanted. She knew that she can do everything, while Regina could do...absolutely nothing. Emma knows that Regina's smart,so she must be knowing that the only way to kill the Dark One is the dagger. Which she doesn't have, nor she'll ever have.

 **''Will you let her mock you?''**

Darkness provoked even further and in that moment Emma snapped,jumping from her place to grab Regina soft neck, bringing her just a few inches away from her's. Their gazes locked up while Emma continued with squeezing Regina's neck. She thought that Regina would scream and shout from her full lungs but no...she was there, under her mercy, watching her with half opened eyes,asking her quietly:

''Who are you?''

Emma came even closer to Regina,her grip soften a little when she answered through dreadful whisper:

''Dark One... _Your Majesty_.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviews, favs and most of all follows! Thank you thank you thank you! I know it's not the best, hell it's far worse from that but still give it a chance and stick with it...And please, I know it's lame to ask but please leave reviews they are of a big importance for me because of them I'll see if you like this story and I'll update sooner if you do, so once again, tell me what you think :) And, yes, please enjoy reading this chapter, hope you'll like it :)**

 **WARNING: Rape.**

 **If you don't feel comfortable with that, skip part 'FLASHBACK' and continue reading regular story :) (Though it's really important for the story)**

 _''Dark One...Your Majesty.''_

 _It's impossible._ Regina thought. She was still looking at the woman in front of her who, now, has eerie smile upon her face. Regina knew what that woman thought; she thought how she was afraid of her. But that, _mysterious_ woman,like Regina likes to call her, doesn't even know Regina. Doesn't even know of what she's capable of and still Regina didn't know what to say to her, what to ask her, she went completely numb, when she heard woman saying right in front of her face, looking her right into eyes:

''You don't seem alright, your Majesty.''

Said Emma with mocking, quiet tone as she touched Regina's cheek with forefinger, slowly crossing Regina's soft flesh. Her touch was harsh but warm and that let Regina to relax a little, which is strange for her. She does not lose control this easily! And that's what makes her even more furious, thank Goodness she knows how to cover fury, she learned that in the castle, when Leopold was still alive. When he used to come to Regina at night and settle himself between her thighs, or when Snow, of all people, started talking about Daniel and true love and how she hopes she'll find one some day.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It was the day after Regina's wedding with Leopold. Morning was beautiful. Tweets of birds were decorating the void in the air as the sun was slowly coming in the sky, where you could still see some stars and feel their sorrow and sadness because their glory will soon end. Regina opened her eyes when she felt sun rays on her face, waking her up, reminding her of her wretched life. As soon as she opened her eyes she remembered last night. Wedding night.

Pictures of Leopold on top of her, getting his way with her, got her sick. She looked at her body, covered with her wedding dress, bloodstain between her legs as she remembered how mercilessly took her virginity, her innocence, everything she had. She was always dreaming about losing something so precious to a girl with someone who loves her. Daniel. They were always cuddling in the hays at the stables. There were some naughty touches, but everything under control, when Daniel got carried away she stopped him, telling him how they should wait and he listened her, sweetly smiling at her and kissing her lips oh so softly that she forgot her every worry.

Now she didn't have Daniel and cruel present hit her. She got up from the bed, having tired look upon her face as she started walking towards bathroom, feeling sore on her sensitive places. As soon as she got into bathroom she removed wedding dress and stood, as the day she was born, in front of the mirror, looking at herself with total disgust and shame, thinking how she'll never be able to remove his touches and lips from her and to make things better she saw, now purple-blue, bruises all around her legs and arms as she was pinching herself out of misery while he was filling himself deep inside of her. Memories of the previous night came into her head again, but now, even more efficient.

She came into her room after the ceremony and as she closed the doors she bursted in tears. She cried softly and quietly, she could not let anyone hear her like this. Broken. Married to a man thrice her age. It got only worse when she started thinking how that man could have been Daniel, how she would wear smile wider than sea as she was walking to him not eyes full of tears which were threatening to fall in any second. And now they did, she was crying uncontrollably as she came to her bed,collapsed on it and fell asleep with fantasies how Daniel holds her, telling her how everything will be alright.

She was woken up really rudely; Leopold grinning at her smugly, telling her quietly:

'' _I see, you're ready for your wedding night, my dear._ ''

Regina panicked and sat on the bed, hugging herself around knees, watching at him innocently, saying through whisper:

''Please, don't...''

''Don't what?'' he asked firmly which made Regina shook a little ''your mother told me you will be obedient and I don't expect less than that, Regina.'' He started unbuttoning his shirt, eyeing her hungrily. She jumped from the bed, crying again, but now even more frightened. She was walking backwards, holding both of her hands in front of herself in lame attempt to defend herself from him. But he started walking very fastly, grabbing both of her arms and pushing her against the wall roughly. It was so aggressive that he even broke her right arm. Her screams were horrible, but like a angel singing to him, because he was about to get what he wanted.

''Nononono! Please, don't!'' She yelled as he was pushing her on the bed, she gathered her legs, holding them shrunken with left arm when she felt his arms on her pushing her whole body on the bed,putting two of his old fingers in her mouth to make her shut up as he spread her legs with other hand, caressing them awfully. Regina shut her eyes when she felt his arms getting more and more to her lady parts. She couldn't do anything anymore but continued with pleases, crying abnormally:

''Please, don't! I-I'm not ready! Please! Please I'll do anything, just don'...''

She was stopped with her own scream of pain as he slapped her face as hardest he can, grabbing her face with one of his hands, kissing her roughly,like an animal, pushing himself inside of her, watching her every reaction. Every pain was now available on her face as she opened her mouth, releasing shouts of terrible pain that was now going through her body.

He was fastly pumping in and out of her, spreading her legs so widely it hurts, settling himself as deepest he can, moaning:

''Oh yes! God Regina, yes...my,''

Regina shut her eyes so tightly she saw stars, she was about to faint as she felt him inside of herself. It was so horrible. In that moment she couldn't take this anymore so she wanted to transfer that pain to something else, so she started pinching herself, until her flesh started letting out seldom red liquid. After he finished with her, he left her room, commending her:

''You were good,little one...really,really good.''

He said as he pat her knees who were far too weak now. She was staring at the ceiling the whole time, not quiet breathing. She didn't feel anything but ineffable pain. Tomorrow as she was looking at her reflection in the bathroom she heard knocking on her doors and asked:

''Who is it?''

''It's me, Snow.'' She answered with sickeningly sweet voice. In that moment Regina got out from the bathroom. Snow was looking at her with terrified look look upon her face asking her softly as she ran to her:

''Regina, what happened?!''

Regina gave her weak smile and answered quietly but firmly:

''I suppose I didn't accept the fact that Daniel left me.'' She lied, of course she did. She did hate this brat but she didn't have a heart to tell her how he died, instead she slowly put her arms around crying Snow. So typically for her. Always crying,alway acting as a victim.

''Oh Regina I'm so sorry! I hope you'll find happiness here with me and...my father.'' Said little girl as she looked at Regina's rigid face. Snow got a little scared, she must admit that, because if look could kill she would be long dead.

''Of course I will.''

''As I hope I will someday...'' Snow hugged her again, more happily and Regina got sick she could literally feel vomit coming to her throat:

''I don't doubt you will, sweetheart.''

 **PRESENT:**

Emma was still looking at Regina, now with much more softened look. Emma knew something happened to Regina but she didn't knew what exactly. And when she was about to harshly grab her again, Regina reacted faster, pushing her arm right into woman's chest, pulling her heart out of Emma's chest. An awful pain went through Emma as Regina did that. Before Emma could react Regina stepped away from the cell but still very much available to Emma's sight, telling her while watching at her, not so darkened, heart:

''It's time for you to do you Queen's bidding.''

She said coldly as she was watching at Emma touching the spot from where her heart was ripped. Emma didn't feel anything now, all she heard was Darkness talking to her with hoarse tone how she should do something but Emma was just standing there, doing absolutely nothing, that was until she said smugly:

''And what if I disobey?''

''In that case, it won't end up _pretty_ for you.'' Regina said as she was looking right into Emma's eyes as she was just holding her heart in her hand.

''Just crush it.''

''Oh, do you think I'm stupid?''

Emma smiled at Regina's face and that got even more on Regina's nerves! No one was allowed to talk with her like this,without respect. Emma saw that her behaviour bothered Regina immensely so she started walking towards her cell and continued:

''For a Queen I thought you'd be more clever. You can't control the Dark One without the Dagger and you my, precious, don't have it.''

Regina laughed dramatically, but beautifully, and that went very noticed by Emma who couldn't deny magical charms this woman possesses in herself.

''Yes, I do not have it, but who said I won't?'' Regina's eyes were eyeing Emma's heart and she felt how it started beating faster, so her laugh grew stronger and more melodious:

''Oh, dear, don't tell me you're afraid.''

''Shut up!'' Emma aggressively jumped at the bar cells, she was now above the ground, continuing with shouting ''Shut up!Give it back!''

Regina laughed and came closer to Emma, grabbing her face with hand, making slow movements on her chin:

''You're so _wild..._ like an animal.''

Regina widened her eyes and raised herself on her toes as she said 'wild' raising both of her eyebrows, sputtering poison at woman in front of her thinking how she've won, but in the other moment Emma transported herself behind Regina, pushing her against the bar cells. Though it was rough, Regina enjoyed it. She knows, it's sick, but she could feel sexual tension raising between them as she felt Emma's nose in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating smell. Regina smirked and asked seductively:

''What is it dear?''

Emma completely lost control over her body. It seems that she wasn't herself from the same moment Regina took her heart from her chest. It was impossible to be this close to this woman, so beautiful so...powerful. Emma was really pissed off at herself and at Regina. She rocked her hips to grind herself against Regina's ass as she was slowly touching Regina's ribs. They were so strong, so feminine, she even felt the end of her breasts which were so soft, and yet so firm, probably because of this provocative corset that was lifting them up, until she came to her arm, gently caressing it until she came to Regina's hand where she was holding her heart. Regina was weakening too, she didn't even realise that Emma was just trying to seduce and use her to get her heart back. But when she came back to normal she narrowed her eyes and looked at her hand, slowly covered by Emma's when Regina made Emma's heart disappear. It wasn't there anymore it was probably in Regina's crypt where no one can enter,except her.

''Clever...'' Whispered Emma to Regina's ear as Regina smirked and turned around to face Emma:

''Well,dear, we have to make one thing clear. I'm with power here, now, and you'll do as I say.''

Emma hesitated at first,coming so close to Regina, to her personal space, trapping her between her body and bar cells as Emma grabbed them from both sides of Regina's body. Regina looked at Emma's face until she came to her lips where her gaze stayed a bit longer. Emma noticed that and couldn't stop the smirk that was now on her face. Regina lifted her eyes on Emma's who asked:

''Tell me, Your Majesty, what does your heart desires?''

Regina laughed and looked at the floor, but instantly returned her gaze to Emma who was looking at her like a puppy, she just couldn't believe that there is so much beauty in such dark person as Regina. It was like, brightness was shining from her as she was smiling, but the same time she stopped, darkness surrounded her and started devouring her all over again.

''My heart desires much,dear, but there is only one thing I want with my whole being.''

''Tell me what?'' Emma asked through whisper, coming just few inches from Regina's lips when she heard Regina's words:

''I want you to kill someone.''

''And then you'll return my heart to me?''

''Yes.'' Regina smiled devilishly that made Emma hesitate again but still she continued with asking:

''Who would you like me to kill?''

''Snow White.''

 **OKAY, WELL, I REALLY HOPE THE 'FLASHBACK' PART DIDN'T UPSET YOU THAT MUCH...AND IF IT DID, SORRY FOR THAT BUT PLEASE, STICK WITH THIS STORY AND HERE I AM AGAIN BUT PLEASE,LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE YOU GO NEXT CHAPTER :D THANK YOU FOR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW AND PLEASE LEAVE MOREE HEHEH I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE AND FASTER. SO PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY LEAVE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT :D IN THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT SOMETHING ABOUT EMMA'S AND REGINA'S PAST...SO ENJOY HIHI AND LEAVE REVIEW (Ik I'm boring) X AND BY THE WAY I PUT SOME NEW CHARACTER WHICH YOU'LL MEET IN THIS CHAPTER. AND THEY ARE ALL MINE :) WHILE OTHERS; REGINA,EMMA, CORA AND THEM, UNFORTUNATELY, ARE NOT :(**

Emma lost herself in Queen's words. _Snow White_. She wants her to kill a _child_. Emma was about to refuse Regina's shameless request about killing a girl. Emma knew, she is the Dark One, but killing a child, that's just too brutal, even for her. Now she found herself thinking; What kind of a woman Queen really is and what kind of horror could someone inflict to another to deserve, nothing less than senseless death. Flashbacks of her past were chasing inside of her head; how mob from the village she used to live in attacked her home, her parents for keeping their little girl, for protecting and covering her from their unsated rage.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Long before Emma was born, people were talking how something horrible is about to happen in near future. Of course some of them thought those were just nonsenses because the old lady,fortune-teller, people used to call-Granny, said so. But she was right. Almost every single soul who lived in that village came to her, to hear her horrifying story, even Emma's parents who didn't, themselves knew what will happen to them and most importantly to their child.

It was a cold night,regardless, people came in the middle of the woods, where the moon was in his full glory right above scared people who were quivering because of the snow which skilfully sneaked in their footwears. They knew they'll hear something bad,something true. Granny lighted a fire and sat on a stump, people were gathered in a circle around her, hugging each other to warm themselves. But that didn't help.

''Listen up!'' Yelled the old lady, which made everyone jump at their places. She chuckled and continued ''Bloody future is ahead of us!'' She looked at every single feared face around her ''And it won't be pleasant, far from that...Hell shall rise on Earth! Heaven and Hell collided. By two beautiful, sinful,greedy women...'' She stopped as she looked at the beautiful couple who was shivering on the cold ground. Woman was trying to warm herself as best as she could in her coat as the husband hug her tightly,soothing hand placed on her belly. Granny narrowed her eyes as she pointed accusing finger on them telling through gritted teeth:

''That's the child! I'm telling you!''

Emma's mother all frightened looked at her husband who was standing still,talking with calm voice while caressing his wife's soft, golden curls:

''Don't talk rubbish old lady. Our child has nothing to do with this. We doesn't even know the sex yet, how do you know it's a girl?''

Granny walked towards them, hopping from one leg to another, placing hand to woman's belly as she opened her mouth in a hideous smile. In that moment Granny's eyes rolled back and all the could see was white as she pulled out the knife from the pocket and cut woman's face. Emma's mother screamed and fell on her back, husband holding her while everyone else watched in horror,some of the people even went back to their homes. Fire went all crazy when one of her flames met lightning, mixing with fresh blood of child's mother. Granny was yelling something in unknown language, but whatever it was, it wasn't anything good, which made Emma's mother even more terrified. Dust raised from the ground and started spinning around Granny who has her hands raised high above her hand. After the whole horrifying scene Granny extinguish the fire and everything became calm.

She was breathing heavily when she turned around just to hear Emma's mother yelling in tears:

''Wha-What did you do?!'' She got up from the ground, teeth trembling from coldness as she felt tears streaming down her smooth face. Granny laughed and came closer to the couple and as she was about to touch woman's belly, Emma's father pushed old lady away from her when she started talking:

''Other girl's mother,unfortunately, is not here with us, but if you want more answers you have to find woman named Cora-Cora Mills. She has a farm not too far from here and...'' She extended her arm in front of them ''You'll see a girl with black eyes, black as the night we are surrounded by right now.'' She came even closer and whispered this part into woman's ear ''You have to trust me. Two girls cannot know about each other or else...Seven Holy Kingdoms will make war and one of them will be ruled by one of the girls. Even I don't know which one is destined for that...'' Granny stepped back from them

Emma's parents became pale as they turned around and went home. Emma's mother was crying until they came home. What did she do to deserve this and most importantly what has her girl ever done to be punished in this kind of way. She wasn't even born and her destiny is already written. Anastasia knows that that Cora must be feeling the same about her black eyed girl. Just the word _black_ brings awful thoughts to Anastasia's mind. And question; Why in the Seven Kingdoms is her daughter the _chosen_ one,along with other girl? She was sitting in her small room by the fireplace when she felt Isaac's hands on her shoulders:

''I know you're scared I am too...'' He sat behind her so she could lean her head on his shoulders, quietly sobbing while listening his words which made her feeling better. Oh she was so happy for having him by her side:

''Everything will be alright. You have to have hope. Everything will be alright with our girl...''

''How can you even tell me this? Our daughter is One of the girls! Rumors are true! If she and that other girl even meet...War is unavoidable!'' She bursted into tears again, hands covering her face as she turned around in her husband's arms, sobbing against his chest when she heard him telling her:

''We will go visit that woman. Cora. We will talk with her and...''

''And what?''

''Wait. That's all we can do for now.''

Next morning came pretty fast, they didn't even realised when they had fallen asleep. When they had breakfast neither of them wanted to wait any longer. They locked doors behind themselves and went to find Cora Mills. After a long walk under a burning sun they saw a small farm with stables. Isaac took Anastasia's hand and gave it a squeeze:

''Calm down love I can see concern all around your face.''

''I am concerned. This is our child we're talking about...Our girl...''

''Shh...We will talk with this woman and everything will be much clearer.'' He hugged her again as they slowly went to Cora's house. After a few minutes they knocked at Cora's doors. At first no one appeared but then, the person who was destined to open a Hell on Earth along with their daughter smiled at them and asked with soft, innocent voice:

''Good afternoon. Mother someone's here...'' Cora stepped behind little girl and gave the couple a terrifying look, it seems she knows exactly who they are.

''Regina, dear go to your room and prepare yourself for a next lecture.''

''Yes mother.''

Regina turned around and obediently went to her room. When she was gone, Cora opened doors even more to let them in. She offered them a cup of tea, and while they were drinking everything was silent, uncomfortably silent and that silence was killing them all, bit by bit, that is until Cora said:

''I know who you are and I know why you are here. I knew this day would come I just didn't expect it to be this soon.''

''You expected us?'' Anastasia asked in confused voice when she saw Cora laughing and asking sarcastically:

''Well yes! How many girls are destined to cause such horror on Earth?'' Silence again. This didn't make situation better, at all, by all means, it made it even more uncomfortable. Cora took a sip of her tea before she coughed and continued listening woman's speech:

''Granny send us here and she told us that you'll tell us everything we need to know.''

''Yes I will, well, everything I know that is.''

''Well, start.'' Said Anastasia, clearly losing temper because she needs to wait this long.

''The prophecy is quite clear; Hell on Earth. The war you've heard about won't start all of the sudden, no...It will start later, when Hell and Heaven touch themselves...''

''Touch? What does that mean?'' Asked Isaac impatiently while holding his wife's hand.

''I don't know. I've told you already I will tell you everything I know...''

''Alright, go on. What's the deal with all Heaven-Hell thing?''

''We all know that Heaven is where all the good things are born...Your child is one of them. Born out of pure, flawless, true love...while my daughter is...the opposite and I don't '' she raised her voice ''have the intention of sharing this story with you.'' Anastasia and Isaac understood, there must be something bad that happened to this woman when she doesn't want to talk about it.

''Anyway, she is destined to become a Queen...''

''Wait! Like-Like the Queen of Seven Holy Kingdoms?!''

Cora nodded and all of their heads snapped at the little girl who said quietly Cora:

''Mother I'm done with lecture...I have a dance class soon, we have to practice.''

Anastasia was looking at the girl. No one in the Seven Kingdoms would even think that that girl is product of Hell, whatever that means...She looked so, beautifully gentle, though her black eyes always betrayed her.

''Regina, go to your room. I will call you when I finish talking with these people.''

But Regina didn't went to her room. She wasn't known as the disobedient child, but she was far too curious as she approached the woman, looking straight into green eyes full of insecurities. Anastasia knew, she shouldn't feel like this with child...But something unholy was shining from those black eyes. Oh, she must be ashamed of herself for being scared of a six year old. Regina extended her arm right in front of woman's belly and asked firmly:

''May I?''

Anastasia looked at Cora who was nodding at her. What? Will she be that careless and let Regina know that something was wrong. Regina maybe is just six years old but she was far more mature then she looked. Anastasia gave Regina a taut smile when she nodded in approval and then she felt girl's hand on her belly. Regina started caressing it and Anastasia would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything. It was like the most harsh knives were stabbing right through her guts. This girl, indeed has something corrupted inside of herself something that she should protect her daughter from. She was starting to feel even more uneasy, especially when she felt slight tingling when Regina put a ear on her belly. Woman started breathing unsteady when she heard Regina's talking:

''It's unhealthy for a mother _and_ a child to be put under this kind of stress.''

''Yes, yes...'' Muttered Anastasia when she moved away from Regina who looked at her. Cora saw a tension between them when she took Regina's wrist and said:

''Regina, that's enough go to your room and start practicing. We have to meet someone later, remember?''

Regina nodded and headed to her room, and before she closed the doors she looked at Anastasia with narrowed eyes which send shivers down woman's spine.

''I'm sorry-''

''Anastasia and,'' she gestured to her husband ''Isaac''

''Yes. I have to say to you...Regina own so much dark potential inside of herself and that is coming out of her through magic...She is slowly learning how to control it. I think she felt something when she touched your belly...''

''Enough!'' Protectively yelled Isaac who asked ''Do you have something else to say?''

''Yes, in fact I do.''

''Talk.'' He said coldly.

''If your daughter and Regina connect on a deeper level as I've already said...The war of power will begin between Seven Holy Kingdoms and that's why we can't let them to meet each other. There will be so many dead around us...and at the end of the battle, all Seven Holy Kingdoms will be ruled by the most powerful one...By the one who will call himself Devil and then you can say goodbye to happiness and dear happy endings...''

 **I KNOW IT'S COMPLICATED BUT PLEASE STICK WITH THIS STORY HIHI AND HAVE PATIENCE WITH ME AND PLEASE REVIEW :D THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF SWAN QUEEN :D AND JUST TO BE CLEAR ISAAC IS NOT FROM OUAT I MADE HIM UP CUZ I NEEDED SOME RANDOM NAME XD YOU'LL FIND HOW EMMA BECAME DARK ONE...I KNOW IT'S WEIRD BECASE SHE'S THE PRODUCT OF TRUE LOVE AND HEAVEN AND STUFF BUT YOU'LL SEE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL FOR GREAT AND NICE WORDS I'M SO HAPPY AND YEAH IK THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES THAT'S BC ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO ;) BUT STILL I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND :D AND HERE YOU GO NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS 3 X**

Emma still couldn't believe. Yes she knew, she is the Dark One and yes, she has done so many bad things that she even lost count about but...killing a child is disgusting even for her. What kind of dark heart does the Queen has when she is capable of killing a helpless child. Of course Emma knew that was wrong but Darkness was telling her an absolute different things.

 **Queen won't be amused if you refuse her.**

True. Emma knew she was in amiss situation. Here she was looking at the Queen with calm expression on her face, just in case because she knows that when she's feeling uncomfortable or when she's having second thoughts Queen would notice and then everything would fall into water. Emma has a big internal war inside of her head. Darkness is telling her one thing-bad thing that will have big consequences. Then there's Emma, so confused and mesmerized and besotted by evil invitations and it's beautiful sins. She doesn't want to kill a child but she wants her heart back and to forget this hellish woman who is standing in all her regal glory in front of her, not caring about anything but having her question answered.

''Do we have a deal?'' Regina asked coming even closer to other woman, obviously seeing how incredibly uncomfortable Emma is feeling. Regina notices everything. Feels everything. Knows everything. She would be blind if she were not to notice how Emma's green, gentle eyes stared at Regina's lips, or how her breath quickened by nervous ups and downs of her breasts. Regina smirked at Emma's perplexed face and whispered:

''It must be very tempting to have a woman like myself this close while Darkness is telling you to rip her clothes off of her like an animal...when your dear and untouched side tries to resist it...Isn't that right?''

Emma shivered and felt strong electricity passing throughout her whole body because of Regina's dangerous closeness and deeper than usual voice that is used only in one place on earth-Hell. Emma didn't know what to do and how to react, she was just standing like some kind of statue, watching Regina's mocking smile being sent to her.

 **What's wrong with you?! Push her away or do what she wants!**

In that moment Emma snapped. Every cell in her body boiled in nothing but rage and anger. How could she let this woman to scoff her so shamelessly! To bewitch her with her phenomenal feminine assets and deep bloody voice. Regina's smile was slowly disappearing as she observed Emma's changed face and quivering state; Eyes were turning black with red surrounding them, mouth were opened in one strong scream that would be able to wake up the dead. Regina knew she woke up the Dark One in this pale, beautiful woman. And this was no longer a game of push-pull...this was pure wrath and fury sputtering around the cave.

Regina stepped one step away from Emma but she wasn't fast enough to escape Emmas attack. With extended hands Emma jumped like an _animal_ at Regina and pushed her against the wall that Regina lost her breath for a second. As she made a contact with cold stone she groaned in pain, never even thinking how this would happen. That she would find herself trapped between wall and no one else but the Dark One herself! She must admit...in any other situation she would enjoy this. Of course she was always the one who enjoyed rough things ; games, sex, fist fights...

Emma grabbed Regina's corset as she was pushing her even aggressively against the stone as she was watching Regina's relaxed form. She looked like she enjoyed it...like she wanted Emma to hit her and to learn her lesson. This made Emma think even more things about the Queen. What was wrong with her? She was provoking her and now when Emma's attacking her she is just standing there, trembling against the coldness of the wall,with closed eyes and slightly opened mouth when Emma heard Regina's corrupted chuckle leaving depths of her throat.

Emma calmed down, for now she was just holding Regina's corset, eyes falling to woman's firm breasts, while watching older woman laughing at her face again, not saying anything, just laughing and Emma didn't know what to do. For a moment she just stared and thought how sinfully beautiful other woman is, but when she got to her senses she slapped Regina's whole face and grabbed her jaw and came as close as possible, asking her furiously:

''You like it rough, don't you, Your Majesty?''

 **That's right Emma...provoke her, make her crazy. Humiliate her. Make her feel like she made you feel before five minutes ago.**

Emma grinned wickedly and for the first time in her life listened Darkness' advice.

''You must be thinking you're really smart, isn't that right? Coming here, taking my heart and commanding me to kill your stepdaughter...I thought you're powerful, that you can do that all by yourself. Obviously I was wrong.''

Regina struggled but Emma's grip on her face and corset hardened. Regina was ready to break her every bone. She was furious, that much was clear and Emma knew that. She was about to punch Regina all over again just to hear something from her...even if it was a little, weak whimper. As she raised her hand to slap her, Regina said firmly, carefully covering her fury behind her mask which she made through all those years living with King and his insufferable joy of a daughter. She was used and forced to wear that mask to cover her vulnerability and every possible way of some kind of weakness even when she lived with her mother. She needed to, to be an obedient daughter Cora deserved.

''Is that all you can? Push me against the wall and _hit_ me'' Regina chuckled darkly ''I'd thought that Dark One has lushes imagination than this.''

''Oh is that so?'' Emma asked in amazement and Regina smugly raised her eyebrows, pursed those succulent, alluring lips and tilted head on the side. Shit. That's what this whole situation was. Emma knew it was wrong but then why did she feel this magical pull towards this killer Queen? She probably felt it because she had such an incredible urge to choke her with her kisses. Sweet dead, how Emma would call it. She would like to shut those smart mouth of Queen for good.

''And what would you like me to do then?''

''Kill that little brat and I'll give you your heart back. I swear on my life, if I don't give it back, may I die.''

Emma's features softened. What in the world could a child do to such woman like Regina to deserve this kind of hate?

''I don't kill children...'' Emma said with obvious hesitation when she felt Regina moving from her grip. When Regina stepped away from Emma, Emma looked at her like lost puppy, but regardless she said with determined voice:

''Well now you do.'' She was fixing her dress because after all this it was pure mess. Later she gave Emma her most coldly look:

''Now. You'll come with me.'' Regina said as she was about to walk out of the cave, not even bothering to turn around to see confused Dark One standing there, not getting absolutely anything.

''Wait.'' Emma said firmly, when she saw Regina turning around, capturing her whole being in her full beautiful, young glory. Regina sighed in frustration and asked as she clapped hands at the side of her thighs:

''What is it now?''

''I'll come with you as... _come-to-kill-her -and-finish-a-job_ or _live-in-your-palace-as-long-as-I-don't find-a-way-to-kill-her-somehow?''_

And Regina wouldn't be Regina without her sassy comments and baits:

''I feel kind of ashamed of myself right now but...Some days I really ask myself where Rumpelstiltskin is and this is one of those days.''

Emma started walking towards Regina with straight posture and head high and was about to answer but Regina cut her off:

''Don't say anything.''

Emma closed her mouth as she started walking by Regina's side, Darkness whispering her:

 **Don't go soft with her. You are the Dark One. Show her who's boss.**

They were walking through forest because Regina couldn't teleport them in her castle because she was far too tired of this whole day and everything that has happened in it. As they were walking she couldn't do anything but to notice how Emma slowed her pace. Again. This woman was going on her nerves all the time. First she was asking so many questions, at fifth one Regina snapped and said that she was annoying. Emma repeated Regina's sentence in her head for about fifty times because somehow it hurts her:

''You're so infuriatingly annoying it sicks me!''

Ouch. It does hurt.

After few minutes of long walking Emma just stopped walking and sat on some log and magically made herself something to eat. Regina was speechless. Was this woman fucking kidding with her? She thought. It was hot and Regina was tired and all she wanted was to go home,to sleep and to make this _cute_ idiot to kill her oh so dear step daughter. But _no._ She was hungry! Regina could bet that she was doing that on perhaps just to infuriate her even more. And to make things worse Emma asked Regina if she wanted something to eat. Regina ran towards her and made all of her food disappear.

''Hey!'' Emma complained but Regina didn't care one bit. She turned around and said loudly:

''Get up and stop with all of this! I'm in no mood for your childish behavior!''

And that was pretty much it. Regina was angry all the time and Emma was so clumsy which was really shameful for one Dark One. She was always behind Regina, so that was one thing that was good in this whole situation. Darkness was telling her way to many disrespectful things which turned into fantasies that should be illegal. Regina's ass was...And her legs were...and her hips...and her hair was...

Emma wasn't feeling alright in her head. She wanted to kill that woman. To jump at her and kill her with her own hands but she also wanted to see what's behind all of that black soft clothing that she's wearing so perfectly against her seductive curves. Yeah. This woman does have curves. Beautiful ones which would be experience and half just to touch for a moment.

''Would you please stop?'' Regina snapped and Emma forgot everything she was thinking about her when she heard her reproving voice.

''What?'' Emma asked from behind her, as she almost fell because she didn't look in front of herself but at Regina.

''Be faster. If you don't we won't be back before the dark and I don't want to sleep like some peasant in the dirt and dust. I don't know if you're used to that but I'm not.''

Emma laughed aloud and said mockingly under her breath hoping Regina wouldn't hear it, but as you know Regina hears everything.

''Of course you're not.''

''What was that?'' Regina turned around dramatically, grabbing and swinging her high ponytail on the other shoulder. Mouth wide open in surprise when she heard Emma's next words:

''You heard me. Yes. Your Majesty deserves spacious red carpets in front of you, white doves in front of your carriage when you got out of it, gowns, luxurious parties with most popular elite as your guests and of course your step daughters death so you could finally be happy! I may be the Dark One but I know that people who would have something like that, something like you would be more then happy! Well let me tell you something'' Emma came so close to Regina as she started pushing Regina's shoulder with her middle and forefinger ''I don't even know your name and you treat me like shit! I know I hit you later this day, I know I attacked you but let's be fair you were asking for that! I know I lost my temper because Darkness is controlling me but right now, here and now, is just me! Just Emma Swan and I'm telling you your life won't be any happier if you continue making every other person miserable! I don't know what kind of shitty life you had to become the person you are today but...''

''My name is Regina.''

Regina stated like she didn't care at all about everything Emma just said and turned around and started walking towards her castle. Emma couldn't believe this. But regardless her face fell...all that anger just disappeared when she heard Regina's soft and _defeated_ but still firm and deepvoice which she tried to hide so hardly and she did but Emma saw the painful look in Regina's eyes,even if it was just for a moment. It lasted so short that Emma thought how she just imagined the whole thing.

The rest of the walk was quiet. No more questions. No more Regina's comments. And now when was so silent it was even more infuriating. The only sounds were birds happy singing, like they wanted to raise these two women spirits. Like they wanted to make Emma start asking questions again and hearing Regina's arrogant comments at Emma's every move. But nothing of that happened.

And as Regina thought, the night has fallen. Thank goodness her palace was in front of them now, so close. Emma was tired as well now. Like really tired. Her knees were quivering now and she felt like the world was crumbling down.

''We're almost there.'' She said wearily, crouching down and grabbing her knees with her palms, breathing heavily and waiting for some kind of agreement from Regina, anything but she got absolutely nothing. Emma felt guilty for speaking to Regina like that. Maybe it was harsh even for a woman like she is. Emma wanted to apologize but Darkness spoke to her:

 **Don't you dare, you coward.**

 _But she looks so...disconsolate._ Emma said to the Darkness with the softest of voices she had ever used in her life. It has so much compassion for the other woman that it hurts, it aches her soul.

 **Why do you care about her? No one else does. Leave her alone. Kill Snow White and get your heart back. Finish this job as fast as possible.**

 _Maybe that's the problem..._ Emma thought again when two women found themselves in front of big doors of Regina's castle. Then she heard Regina's wearily voice still filled with that damn regal determination and harshness:

''It's late. She's probably asleep. You need sleep as well. Come along.''

Regina opened the big doors and went to show Emma her room which was room besides Regina's. Emma's lips parted in admiration. Regina's castle was beautiful but it doesn't have a soul, a heart. It's so dark, so somber and alone. _She_ was alone. Yes well, she lived with Snow White but as Emma already knows Regina would be happier to get rid of that nuisance as fast as possible. The whole castle was filled with servants but there was no one for Regina. No one with whom she could talk and laugh and smile and do all kinds of things. Alright, she was the Evil Queen after all, everyone was afraid of her...but no one deserves do be alone.

Crap.

 _I forgot. I truly am an idiot._ Emma scolded herself as she hit her head with her palm so hard that it made noise which echoed through castle wide and horrifying corridors. They indeed were like from some horror movie. Narrow and wide and black with burned torches hanging from the walls which looked liked some scary grimaces because of shadows that were playing all around the walls.

''This is your room.'' Regina unlocked Emma's room with a flick of her wrist and continued:

''This is mine'' Regina moved her arm in the direction of her room ''and if you need something, just knock...just don't do it very frequently.''

Emma nodded and when she was about to enter her room she stopped and started looking at Regina who was now half way towards her room and Emma felt such a pang in her chest that was making her crazy. Regina was so calm now...it's almost beautiful. Almost. Because she will be nothing like this in the morning.

When Regina grabbed knob of her doors she turned around to face Emma and said strongly:

''Oh and Dark One, get some sleep, you'll need it.''

After that Regina entered her room with a slight smirk on her face that went noticed by Emma who smirked herself and as she entered her room she slammed her doors and quietly cursed:

''Damn that woman.''

 **Me again haha hope you enjoyed it and yeah,please, review it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL, AND HERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER IN WHICH YOU'LL SEE SOME RED QUEEN :) ENJOOOOY 3 LEAVE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT. THANKS :) SO YOU KNOW, THEY'RE NOT SO GOOD WITH EACH OTHER IN THE BEGINNING SO...PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME, BECAUSE YOU WON'T REGRET IT :)**

How could've Regina been so reckless. On this day her precious Daniel died and she didn't go visit his grave, to honor him, to leave him yellow roses, the ones he used to give her on many of their secret encounters. And now it was too late, she was tired and she was telling herself as she laid in her bed how bad she was for not visiting him.

She tried to sleep as she covered herself to the eyes, but Daniels happy face came into her mind. His delightful face when he put the 'ring' on her finger that night, and when he cupped her face with his tender hands and brought her closer to him to steal one more, sweet kiss. In that moment Regina opened her eyes and tear escaped one of them, just like that, she didn't even realise that she held them. And in that moment, she said to herself ''That's enough.'' She jumped from the bed and waved hand around herself and in just a second she was in beautiful black gown,with beautiful black locks that were released from a bun, now jumping back and forth on her covered shoulders as she was walking through corridors of her castle.

''Jason!'' She called one of her guards with her strong,regal voice.

''Yes, Your Majesty?''

''I need you to guard my castle while I'm out.''

''Yes, Your Majesty.''

''And, watch out for those'' she pointed her finger on Emma's doors ''doors and person inside, am I making myself clear?''

''Perfectly. Nothing will happen inside this castle walls while I'm on guard. I can assure you that, Your Majesty.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' She smirked and turned around and started walking outside of the castle, towards the stables to prepare herself a horse. While she was preparing for a road, Emma was inside of her room, thinking where could've Regina gone during this late hours. She heard everything Regina said to the guard, it was funny really, did Regina really think that one guard could keep Emma inside? Even if he tried to keep her, he would end up dead anyway. She could squash him like a bug, but she won't, because she won't even try to leave Regina's palace, as a matter of fact, she quite enjoys being here, in such luxury.

Now she asks herself, where have Regina gone?

 **You know, if you're so interested, you could use her tactics. You could use a mirror and see exactly where she is.**

Darkness told her with such an easiness in it's voice. Emma was tempted to do so, but she didn't want to intrude Regina's privacy. What if she went to meet with someone? Someone she cares about? Someone who makes her days better, brighter. But why she doesn't meet with that person during the day, why isn't she with that person in front of people, for everyone to see them? No. Regina doesn't have anyone, Darkness told her that already, but where is she? The same question all the time. The mere thought about Regina having someone who warms her bed, makes Emma's blood boil and she's confused, utterly bewildered, more than ever, because she doesn't even care about the Queen.

She stole her heart, and she won't give it back until she kills the little brat, so why does she even cares? It's the attraction it must be it. Regina is attractive woman who can't be so easily forgotten. She's all around Emma's mind and she doesn't know why. Maybe because she feels guitly for making Regina sad. She wanted to apologize but Darkness didn't let her, but she will, tomorrow.

 **So, Dark One, what will you do?**

Emma turned around to face the mirror. As she was watching her reflection she hesitated. Firstly she didn't recognise herself anymore. She doesn't remember when was the last time she looked at herself, like really looked. And now, now she does. She doesn't see a young, innocent girl she once was. That girl had golden locks, the meaning in green eyes and now she only sees emptiness,loneliness...but that's not the only thing that worries her right now. What if she sees something she won't like later? What if she, really sees Regina with someone? Will that cause even more confused thoughts in her mind? Oh so many questions and so little time.

 **Go on...**

''Alright, alright!'' Emma snapped and waved her hand across mirror and waited, until she saw Regina's figure walking around little grave, with shaped red heart in the middle. She was in the middle of nowhere. Emma didn't recognise where Regina was, it was the middle of the night. Pure darkness. Emma knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't help herself she continued watching the hurt look on Regina's face while putting yellow rose on the grave.

'' _Hello Daniel..._ ''

She heard Regina said with girly,soft voice.

'' _I'm sorry for not visiting you earlier I know how important this day was for us..._ ''

Regina kneeled in front of grave and watched the heart in the middle as she crossed it with her gentle fingers.

'' _I'm sorry for putting that brat before you but I'm just...mad. I'm going mad Daniel and I don't know what to do. I bet you already saw what I did today, cause I know you watch me from above...''_ She looked to the sky and smiled. Regina got Emma's attention. Tears were streaming down Regina's face as she was talking to her beloved one and it was painful, so painful and now just for Regina but for Emma as well ''a _nd I'm sorry for that as well. I'm sorry for being like this. I bet you're not proud but I'm not asking you to be, because that would be silly of my side. You would never support what I'm doing, because you're good...Just like I once was and all I can say is that...Time changes people and I'm sorry I didn't stay like that girl you met in the stables so many years ago...'' R_ egina snapped and started shaking from sobbing. Her shoulders going up and down as she couldn't calm herself. It was awful to listen Regina's cries.

Emma wanted to stop because her heart was breaking for a woman in front of her.

''Oh God...'' Emma said out loud, sad face on.

 **You're going soft. You're not here to take pity of her, you're here to kill** _ **for**_ **her. You saw her, and now stop. You're the Dark One not some princess who cries over something like this. You know her true nature, you met her, don't become soft now because of this. She's the Evil Queen and treat her like that, understood?**

''But look at her...she's not supposed to be alone,someone should be by her side...''

 **You're fucking going soft! I can't believe this. You won't let that woman consume you. Understood?**

Suddenly strong pain consumed her whole being. It was like needles were stabbing her all around her body,like swords where poking her intestines. She started screaming as she grabbed her head and begged:

''Please stop,please!''

 **That's more like it,** _ **Dark One**_ **. Now, no matter what you've seen you won't be treating the Queen differently. You'll treat her like the person she is, like the person you are;Evil. And I'd like that to stay that way, because you really disgust me in any other way. Don't become a coward.**

''Alright.'' She said as she looked at Regina for the last time, as she heard her last words:

'' _Goodbye Daniel_.'' She said as she kissed her fingers and caressed the stone, moonlight adorning her teary face. My, she did look beautiful.

In that moment Emma waved her hand and she only saw her reflection in that mirror. Tonight's events were shocking. Firstly; Seeing Regina speaking with her lost love in such vulnerable state was heartbreaking, and secondly Darkness manipulating and harassing Emma in such ruthless way.

Once Regina was back she went straight to her room, that is until Jason stopped her and said:

''Your Majesty.''

''Yes?'' She asked as she turned around to face him ''What is it? Be quick.''

''I just want to say that everything was fine, nothing strange happened until a woman in that room started screaming...I don't know why, maybe you should check her.''

''Are you ordering me?'' She frowned.

''No, no of course not I'm just saying...''

''Alright!'' She waved her hand ''You're dismissed.''

He didn't understand anything but he didn't want to try his luck with her so he just turned around and walked away. And Regina, she did what he said, but not because he told her, but because she was curious. What was happening with her Dark One?

She opened doors of Emma's room and stepped inside to see Emma standing on the balcony. Emma turned around to face Regina. Both women stayed quiet for a moment, until Regina asked:

''You're not sleeping?''

''Obviously.'' Said Emma sharply,just like Darkness wanted her to do. She started walking towards Regina with serious expression and frightening, slow steps.

''Whatever.'' Regina said wearly. She was really tired and didn't have time for Emma's whims. She turned around around and was about to go out of Emma's room when she heard Emma's softened voice:

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight to you too.''

And though they wished each other 'goodnights' this night was far from being good, especially for Emma. She was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about what she saw in the mirror. There was so much more about Regina than that 'Evil' everyone is talking about. Everything would be a lot easier if there wasn't for Darkness filling her mind and heart with hatred. She doesn't want to be cold with Regina, not after what she saw but...It's hard. She won't open herself so easily, especially not to Dark One.

With those thoughts Emma fell asleep. The next morning Regina sent servants to wake Emma up. It was soon breakfast Regina's room, her personal servant was preparing her for this day- Ruby, but everyone calls her Ruby. Regina was laying in tub while Ruby was washing her hair with those delicate fingers.

''Mmm, you're doing this perfectly Ruby.'' She purred while giving compliments to the girl. Ruby blushed and said:

''That's nothing, Your Majesty.''

Regina raised in the tub so now her breasts were on surface as she started washing her breasts and arms. When she finished with that she said:

''Ruby, be dear and hand me the wine?'' She pointed the finger on the glass full of fresh, blood-red like wine. Ruby smirked and gave Regina the glass when she heard Regina's comment:

''The color is almost like your lips, my dear...'' Regina caressed Ruby's hair and as she did that she could easily see how Ruby's eyes darkened with lust. Regina smirked and drank the wine. Ruby watched Regina drinking it, how her full lips surrounded the glass,and how her throat moved as she swallowed. How she drank, Regina spilled the wine all around her chin that was now dripping all the way to her breasts. She made eye contact with Ruby and smirked:

''Your Majesty, you made quite a mess...''

''Silly me. What are you going to do about that question?''

Ruby smiled and came closer to Regina as she started nipping,licking and drinking the wine from Regina's lips, chin, neck and breasts. No, doubt, the Queen was delicious, and oh, so soft. She considered herself lucky for being her personal sevant, becase she has the right to do this with her. She can't do this in public, but when they're alone...like this she can kiss her, make her lips swollen, nib her nipples, play with her hair, suck her pulse point. Regina approves that, because it pleasures her. No one has pleasured her like Ruby has.

Regina grabbed Ruby's chin roughly and bit it playfully,smirking while looking at her wolf. Ruby smiled as well and continued kissing the Queen, admiring Regina's naked glory, when she heard Regina's moan she felt satisfied and deepened the kiss even more, bringing her tongue out to play as well. Regina moaned at the contact of their tongues. After the kiss Regina started sucking Ruby's pulsepoint, leaving the red mark, while listening Ruby's moans and whimperes of pain mixed with pleasure.

Emma was waiting for Regina outside of her doors, for quite some time and she had enough. If Regina woke her this early to make her wait like this she wasn't funny nor entertaining at all. Emma started pacing towards Regina'r room, she didn't even knock, she just crashed inside. She didn't see Regina anywhere, she only saw doors of her bathroom opened. She wasn't sure if she should look inside but her instinct told her to do so and she did.

'' _You certainly know how to kiss a Queen, my dear_.'' Regina said after a long moan.

'' _It's not hard to kiss such beautiful woman like yourself, Your Majesty._ '' Jealously hit Emma. Hard. Who the hell was this woman with Regina? The woman who was giving her compliments and kissing her so freely? But what Emma doesn't understands is, why is she feeling like this? She can't be jealous, why would she? Regina can kiss whoever she wants...but...ugh, '' _This is so wrong.''_

 **Again you with your shit. Remember why you came here. You wanted to yell at her. Now go in there her few things.**

This time Emma didn't hesitate. She crashed inside of the bathroom like some burlgar.

''I'm so tired of your shit Regina!'' Emma yelled as Regina jerked in bath tub, completely taken aback by Emma's behaviour. On the other side Ruby saw red. No one has ever yelled like this at her Queen, let alone called her by her own name while doing it. Who was this woman anyway, she asked herself, she has never seen her before. Ruby stood in front of Emma, glaring at her:

''Who are you to talk with my Queen like this?''

 _My Queen_ was resounding in her mind and it made her crazy. She wanted to rip her throat out but she didn't, instead she just poofed her somewhere in the woods to find her way out. When they were alone again, Regina's fury came on the surface as she jumped out of bath tub in all her glory, not caring that she was naked as the day she was born:

''You have no idea what you've just done!''

''Oh really, Your Majesty? Then tell me what I've done?''

Emma came closer to Regina, she could literally see Regina's anger and feel it in every cell of her body. She liked riling Regina,seeing her this crazy, it woke something in Emma, something she's not quite sure herself what it is. She was looking her right into eyes, that was until Regina pushed her all the away to her room. Emma landed on the soft,red carpet in Regina's bedroom. She was furious. Darkness is awoken in her. Quickly, Emma got up and started running towards Regina with both hands in front of herself. She pushed Regina against the wall and heard her yelp.

''You're making a fool of myself Regina.''

Emma growled as she came closer to Regina's laying form. Regina looked at Emma, with rage in her eyes. Emma crouched down so she could be closer to Regina, she grabbed Regina's neck firmly and said with much deeper voice, it was like, the Darkness itself talked through Emma now:

''Not so _strong_ anymore Your Majesty?''

Regina was writhing beneath Emma as she was loosing her breath. Emma would be lying if she said that she didn't like this sight, Regina's naked trembling body right in front of her. Emma's grip on Regina's soft neck was far too strong, Regina almost saw stars. With her last strenght Regina created a fireball and threw it on Emma. Emma jumped back and growled in frustration. Regina got up from the floor and waved her hand, now she was in tight blue dress that showed her back perfectly, it was a deep 'V' on the back, until her ass, and dried black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Regina smirked when she faced Emma in front of herself, tapping her shoulder:

''My my, jealousy can indeed make you do _crazy_ things.'' She purred into Emma's ear who was still angry as hell. She wanted to push Regina against the wall and choke her to death, or maybe fuck her to death...Which one do you think it's more appropriate? It was like she forgot the woman from last night; Broken woman in front of the grave of her beloved, deceased one.

''Now, when I can see you're prepared for the day,''

She stood behind Emma and whispered:

''You can start dealing with little, precious princess and try to kill her instead of me.''

Regina smirked while licking Emma's earlobe and laughed out loud just to make Emma even more angry. When Emma turned around to face her. She thought Emma will punch her, or worst...but she didn't, she just walked by her and waited Regina to come with her so they could see what will this they bring them.

 **SO, REVIEW? :)**


End file.
